


锤基-是血奴还是主人？

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 想要抓个血奴却被对方欺负的Loki。。。





	锤基-是血奴还是主人？

**Author's Note:**

> 注：赛车选手！Thor，吸血鬼！Loki，D/S

【Eve-】

【Loki，听我的，你真的必须进食了。】

【Eve，我跟你说了几次，我不会随便在路上做个人类就吸血的。】

【Loki。。。】

【别说了，Eve，我先挂了。】

Loki将手机随便扔到地板上，拿起桌子上那装有干净血液的红酒杯，漫不经心地喝上一口，顺滑的血液顺着食道抵达了胃袋，在嘴里留下对人类来说是腥的甜味。Loki摸了摸自己因为血迹而染红的双唇，闭上眼睛，享受吸食血液所带来的快感，但开始变质的血怎么也比不上新鲜的人血。

或许Eve说的是对的。Loki应该养个血奴了。

\---------- 

Thor，职业赛车选手，身材健壮，健康的小麦色皮肤让Loki动了欲望之心，想要将对方变成自己的囊中之物，变成自己哪个会乖乖为他献上鲜血的血奴。

Loki陷入了思考，他该怎么将Thor拐回家。

一部分的他并不想要将任何的人类带回家，一部分的他却开始接纳Eve的建议。或许他真的需要一个血奴来长期为他供应新鲜的血液，也或许这是时候让他了结漫长的生命，用木桩子弹，只穿心脏。

但他不知道的是，刚才不断被他上下打量着的Thor也在思考着同样的问题，该怎么把这个躲在黑暗处的吸血鬼带回自己的家，用自己的血供养他。

像养宠物一样。

\--------- 

“Thor， Thor Odinson。”

男人走到Loki面前，伸出右手，想要和对方握个手，以示友好。直到站在吸血鬼的面前，他才发现Loki比他想象中的还要-

“美丽。”

“抱歉？”

“啊-对不起。我是Thor Odinson，职业赛车选手。”

人类向吸血鬼做出了自我介绍，想要趁着友人Tony这一次所办的宴会认识Loki。其实Thor并没预料到Loki会参加这种晚宴，毕竟据他的了解，Loki Laufeyson是一个不爱热闹的吸血鬼，他并不常与人类有所接触。

也不常靠近人类的生活圈，只是偶尔会到医院顺走几瓶干净的血液，完全不亲自抓个人类，养个血奴的家伙。

“Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”

Loki接受了人类的好意，嘴角勾出淡淡的微笑，像是恶魔在诱拐人类之前所释出的友好。哦，不。应该是吸血鬼在将人类带回家变成血奴之前所使出的美好假象。

只可惜，Loki都不知道对方的目的，只能大费周章地想办法将赛车手带回家。

而Thor？他只需要跟着Loki回家就能开始自己的计划了。

\---------- 

Thor直视着对方的双眼，发现对方眼中的那一点点金以及其他的颜色，像是潘多拉之盒一样，吸引着人类将它内部的恶魔们解放。但这确实在Thor的预算之内，他知道这名吸血鬼肯定会来‘诱拐’他，而乖乖跟着Loki回家  
只不过是Thor精心计划的步骤之一。

 

“想吸就吸吧，Loki。”

而被他唤着的吸血鬼在那一瞬间不知道该怎么回复Thor，他只是看着对方，假装自己不明白Thor的意思。

而这在Thor的眼里是多么可爱的伪装，难道这世界上的吸血鬼都不知道该怎么隐藏自己的欲望吗？

“Odinson先生，我想我并不明白你的意思。”

Loki露出虚假的笑容，明明已经被抓着狐狸尾巴了但却仍然不愿意坦白。他不明白自己是做了什么才会让Thor发现他的身份，但他也不是什么省油的灯。Loki慢慢地走向男人，用着像是聊着今天的天气有多么美好的语  
气，像男人发话。

“我想你完全明白我的意思，不是吗？吸血鬼Laufeyson先生。”

Thor也只是报之一笑。

\---------- 

“Odinson先生，你应该知道绑架是违法的。”

Loki抬头望了眼自己那双被黑绳子绑着的双手，再直视绑架犯先生，冷冷地嘲笑着。但其实心中早已乱了分寸，有谁能告诉他为什么自己会被人类弄晕，绑架而且还没办法挣脱？

“没有用的，Loki，你太久没有吸食血液了。”

Thor说的没错，太久没有进食的他早已体力透支，随时都会因此而晕倒。而这样的他怎么有可能成功挣脱Thor的捆绑呢？

“Loki，喝我的血，乖。”

Thor半哄半骗翟让对方乖乖喝下自己的血，在看见对方乖乖地用利牙要破他的手臂，将红色的液体吸到嘴里之际，伸出手，在Loki的黑发上穿梭。

当务之急，也只有这个办法能让Loki恢复体力，又或则说这个办法能让Thor在Loki的配合下完成他的计划。

\---------- 

Thor吻上吸血鬼的双唇，双手放肆地在Loki身上游走，最后被对方强行拉到腰部上。双唇的缠绵是两人陷入名为爱的深渊的入口，放任对方双手在自己身上胡作非为是两人对彼此的信任，

Loki轻轻推开Thor，让对方放开自己。得到新鲜空气的吸血鬼看着人类，水汪汪的绿色双眼让Thor更加陷入名为情欲的疯狂。

想要将对方狠狠地抱在怀里，想要将对方变成自己的所有物，想要将对方囚禁在自己的房子内，想要让对方只能呆在自己的视线范围内。

而他也知道，Loki堕落的。

他知道现在的Loki不知想要让Thor当他的血奴，更想要Thor当他的‘主人’。一个会为他准备新鲜血液，照顾他，满足他的欲望，主宰他的性命的主人。

“想要就说吧，Loki。”

“给我，Thor。”

“遵命，吾爱。”

\---------- 

“Thor！不。。我不要了。”

怀中的美人不断地在向男人求饶着，但这并不能阻止一切的发生，无论是在他体内不断撞在前列腺上的阴茎，还是男人想要让他再一次面临体力透支的动作，又或则是无止境的性爱。

Loki张开五指，想要抓着什么，任何能让他分散注意力的东西，无奈之下，现在他够得着的也只有Thor的后背了。

他将指甲狠狠地按在人类赛车选手的后背上，留下一道道的伤痕，但Thor对此似乎感觉不到什么，也可以说是将后背上受到的待遇转换成自己的动力，一下接着一下，快速地在吸血鬼的后穴进行原始运动。

“嘘。。你可以的，宝贝，相信我。”

Thor知道Loki就快要高潮了，再一次。不过，要是不再让Loki射精，那等会儿那只吸血鬼肯定真的会体力透支而晕倒。

“一起好吗，宝贝？”

男人低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，让Loki不禁抖了抖身体。但男人接下来的话语却让Loki更为疯狂。

“要是你先高潮了，那我就会用血灌满你的胃袋，然后在你的小穴里插着最粗的按摩棒，堵着你的尿道，让你只能不断地在高潮边缘徘徊。”

\----------

END


End file.
